Teen Survivors
by RandomMusicGuy14
Summary: We all know what's going on with Rick and the others. But What's going on with other survivors we don't know about? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse's POV**

I walk through a random Walmart. So far there is not a living soul here. Not even the dead. Yeah, that may sound crazy. But believe me. I'm not crazy. Last month some the dead started taking over the world. First it was a town, then a county, then a state, then America, and now the world.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

My mom and dad gone to work; me sitting home on a Saturday. I was getting ready for a jog then the phone rang. I picked it up to find out who it was. It was Yuki's cell.

"Jesse?" she asked

"What?" I ask.

"Don't go outside. You wouldn't believe me." Yuki says.

"Try me. You may be crazy at times but mine as well try me." I joke around.

"The dead is walking." she says in a monotone voice.

"Your joking right?" I almost laugh out.

"I'm fucking serious. Check out your window. If you somewhat can get out meet me at our house." Yuki says.

"Your joking let me talk to Michael." I say.

"MICHAEL! Your fucking boyfriend won't take me serious!" Yuki yells.

I start to think she is really serious. She never acts like this unless she is serious.

"Babe, you gotta believe us. They killed mom and dad." I hear Michael says.

"You guys have to be joking. It's not possible. You got to be joking." I say as I head for a window.

"Jesse! We wouldn't joke around about mom and dad being dead! Please just look outside." Michael begs.

I look through a curtain. I see a bloody person looking dead with his guts spilling out of his stomach chew on Mr. Donald. My neighbor. I hide under the window. In the process I drop the phone.

"Jesse? Jesse? Jesse!" I hear Michael on the phone.

I pick up the phone and run upstairs. I make it to my room and slam the door. Then I lock it. I bring the phone up to my ear.

"Michael. What do I do?" I manage to say.

"Hide yourself. We are coming for you." Michael says.

"Ok. Text me too please." I say.

"Love ya." Michael says.

"Love ya too." I say.

We hang up. I change from shorts and a shirt to some jeans and Michael's Notre Dame sweatshirt. I change from my old under armor shoes into my converses. I grab a backpack and put a change of clothes. Then I grab my phone and my phone charger and put my phone charger in my bag. Then I put my phone in my pocket. I put headphones in my bag pack. I zip up my backpack and go downstairs. I look out the window and wait for Michael's and Yuki's truck.

_*End of Flashback*_

I go to the food aisles in the Walmart. I grab a few water bottles. Then I go to the granola bar aisle and grab a few granola bars. Then I go to the dehydrated food aisle and grab like five bags of random dehydrated fruit bags. Then I leave the Walmart. I jump in a truck I found. It's a nice big ford truck. Don't know the actual name it's called. But it's nice.

When I get in the truck I look through my knife bag. I see that I have 20 knives. Good. I check the fuel tank and see that I have three fourths of a tank left. I see that I'm good. So I turn on the truck and take off.

**Yuki's POV**

I walk back into camp. I go into Michael and I's RV that we got and see that Michael is still laying down on the couch. I walk over to him and I sit there and play with his short black hair.

"What Yuki?" he asks quietly.

"You should come out. Dinner starts soon. Jade and Brandon caught a lot of fish. They fried them up. Come on lets eat." I beg him.

"No." he says.

Of course. The stubborn treatment.

"Fine. Don't eat. Your fat anyways. I'll just out eat you as usual." I say.

"Oh hell no. I'll eat more fish then you!" Michael shouts as he jumps up.

After he jumps up he runs out of the RV. I win.

I go out and sit around a small campfire with Michael, Jade, Brandon, and Olivia. We make our plates and start to eat. Like usual Michael beats me. Then we just sit there and talk.

"It sucks that we all lost a lot of people." Jade brings up.

"Who did you lose?" I ask Olivia.

"My Dad, and my older brother." she says.

"Your mom?" Michael asks.

"She died when I was a baby." Olivia says as she looks down.

"What about you Brandon?" Jade asks.

"I really didn't lose anyone. I was an orphan. My parents were drug addicts that disappeared in 2009. What about you Jade?" Brandon asks.

"I lost my mom, dad, and my sister. My dad died for my mom and my sister and me when our house got taken over. I lost my mom and sister when we hit a zombie wrong when we ran over one and crashed. Luckily Yuki found me." Jade explains as she holds back her tears.

"Michael?" Brandon asks. I wish he didn't ask him.

Michael looks down and starts to tear up.

"I lost Jesse." with that he got up and ran into the RV.

"We lost our parents. They tried to save us. Jesse was Michael's boyfriend. We lost him. I would tell you but I got to go help Michael." I say.

I go up and run to Michael. I get in the RV and see him crying in the same spot I found him before I came to get him.

"It's ok." I say.

"Do you still think he's out there?" Michael asks while crying.

"Yeah. He's smart. Maybe he's hiding in some truck or in a old store." I say while rubbing his back.

"I hope so." Michael says.

"I hope so too. I miss him." I say.

**Sorry for a short chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please review on anything! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's POV**

I wake up to a new day. I leave the RV and meet up with Steven and Aaron.

"You going into town?" I ask them.

"Yeah. This time we are going into Sturgis because we think that Howardsville is pretty much over with." Aaron says.

"But isn't Sturgis bigger?" I ask.

"Yeah. But there will be more supplies. There also maybe more survivors. Plus, It's not like it's going to be just us two. Jamie, Cassie, Ryan, and Ashley are coming too." Steven says.

"I'm going too." I say.

"What?" Aaron asks.

"I. Am. Going." I say slowly.

"Why? You have no reason to go." Ashley says as she walks up. God I hate that bitch.

"I need to look for someone in Sturgis." I say.

"Who? Everyone is probably a dead man. No one could survive this all alone." Ashley argues.

"The person I'm looking for is smart enough to survive." I argue back.

"Enough. Yuki. Do you really want to go?" Aaron asks.

"Yes." I say.

"She's in." Steven says.

"I can't believe this." Ashley says.

"Go get Ryan, Jamie, and Cassie. Meet us by the cars." Aaron commands Ashley.

"Whatever." Ashley says. Then she leaves.

I follow Aaron and Steven to the cars. The first one is a chevy truck so all three of us get in it. I sit in the back and see a pistol, a sword, and a machete.

"Can you give me the gun and Steven the sword to me?" Aaron asks as he sits in the drivers seat.

"Sure." I say as I hand them their weapons.

I hear the car behind us start up.

"Lets go." Steven tells Aaron.

Aaron starts up the truck and we take off for Sturgis. Hopefully I find Jesse.

**Jesse's POV**

I head for the local gun store. I don't shoot guns but there can be good knives there. I park my truck and grab five knives. Then I go into the store. I find three zombies in there. I throw a knife at each of them and watch all the blood spatter from their skulls. I go to the zombies and rip out the knives.

I walk behind the counter and look through the class containers. All I see is guns. I go to the final counter and find some knives. Throwing knives to be exact. Bingo! I open the counter and take all 15 knives. I am about to head out when I hear truck tires screech.

I duck and hide behind the counters. I hear the door open. I peek up to see a black guy in is 30's, a white guy in his high 40's, a blonde teenage girl that is twirling her gun, a black teenager with a machete, a brunette girl in her 20's, and another guy in his 20's with another gun.

"Ashley, where is Yuki?" the brunette girl asks the blonde girl.

The door opens right on cue and I see a asian teenager walk through. She is really skinny and she looks worried. She looks familiar. Wait, asian and is named Yuki. That's Yuki! Yuki!

"Yuki check the counters. Make sure you go behind the counters too." the guy with the gun says.

"Ok." Yuki says.

She walks over to the counter.

"Yuki?" I ask while I stand up.

"Jesse?" Yuki says like she is seeing a ghost.

"Intruder!" I hear one of the guys say as he points a gun right in my face.

"Aaron. It's ok. It's Jesse. The person who I am looking for." Yuki says.

"I don't trust him. What do you think Steven?" Aaron asks.

The older black guy comes up to me and checks me out. He must be Steven.

"He seems ok. It looks like that one truck out there is his because it was still warm. He also looks like he goes for knives because he has a lot of knives in his bag." Steven says as he looks through my bag.

"I go for knives because gun shots attract those things." I say.

"That's smart. I say he is in. My name is Cassie." the brunette girl comes up to me and shakes my hand.

"I'm Ryan." says the black teenager.

"I'm Jamie." says the other guy.

"I'm Ashley. Watch your back." says the blonde teenager.

"I'm obviously Jesse." I say.

"So do you know anywhere to go that has good supplies?" Aaron asks me.

"No. Sturgis is a bust. I was just about to leave and head for California." I said.

"You can come with us." Yuki says.

"Um." Steven says.

"I don't care. You guys can search around. Jesse and I can go to base in his truck." Yuki says.

"Fine." Aaron says.

Yuki grabs my hand and we head for the door.

**Yuki's POV**

Jesse and I get in his truck. We leave the parking lot and I tell him to go left. He turns left.

It's silent for a little bit. I think of the day we lost Jesse. Or we thought we lost Jesse.

_*Flashback*_

Michael and I make it to Jesse's house. I grab my family's samurai sword and I head inside. When I get in there all I see is blood everywhere. I go up to Jesse's room and see that there is blood everywhere. I see a few zombies and I kill them.

I check his parents room. I find his mom on the bed dead and his father on the ground. I run out and get cornered on the stairs. I run into Jesse's room and lock the door. I climb down the tree and run in the truck.

"Where is he?" Michael asks.

"His parents are dead. There was blood all over the place. Zombies are everywhere. I'm sorry Michael." I say.

Michael starts up the truck and drives off. He is fighting the tears just so he won't crash. We drive off.

_*End of Flashback*_

"You need to explain mister." I demand.

"You guys didn't come and the house got broken into. So I left through the back door and broke into a car and took off." Jesse says.

"I'm sorry. Turn right. But how did you survive?" I ask.

"I learned that these things are attracted to sound so I learned to throw knives. I took food from stores like Walmart. I mostly ate stuff like trail mix or dehydrated fruit." Jesse says.

"Well I'm glad your ok. Turn into the woods." I say.

"In that cheep trail?" Jesse asks.

"Yes. Right there." I say.

We pull through and make it too base after 10 minutes. He parks the truck.

"There isn't much people." Jesse comments.

"Only 23 survived." I say.

"Where too now?" Jesse asks as he gets his knife bag and his other bag.

"Follow me." I say.

He follows me into the RV. Once we get in there I shut the door.

"Michael. Look who I have." I say.

Michael turns around and looks at Jesse and I.

**Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review on anything!**


End file.
